


January Snarry Challenge

by PT_Selly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, January Snarry Challenge, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Out of Character, Quidditch, Romance, Spiders, little homour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PT_Selly/pseuds/PT_Selly
Summary: I participate a Snarry story writing challenge what the lovely sseverina99 made on Instagram and I decided to upload my works here too. :) i'm a bit nervous about this, but hope everyone will like my little lame stories...Go and check out sseverina99's stories too :)The Challenge's rules:Every day you will need to write a short story, no longer than one post, on a given topic! The theme can be either a genre, or simply a word that you need to use, building a story around it. Don't forget to add the tag #JanuarySnarryChallenge.





	1. Day1: Mistletoe

Day1: Mistletoe

"Christmas and its idiotic traditions!" Severus growled when he peered around the next corner. The whole castle was dressed in Christmas decoration what include mistletoes too. Lots of mistletoes. Not just a few here and there. No! Mistletoes was in the Great Hall, in the staff rooms, in the kitchen, a bunch of in the corridors and every corner. For that thought, he looked up in panic, but luckily, only a spider web was above.

Because of this Severus was walking around like commandos from those idiotic muggle movies. He was expecting 'attack' everywhere. His colleagues weren't like this; they didn't care. They walked around as nothing changed and if they met under **a mistletoe** , they just kissed and went on. But he couldn't do this. He hates when somebody, especially if he doesn't like the person, walks in his privet sphere. And he couldn't kiss someone just because an idiotic tradition says this! He already saw Potter giving kisses on the cheek to three different people at the morning, and that blasted brat was standing in front of his office for 30 minutes under a mistletoe as he had been waiting for him. WAIT! WHAT? Could it be true? Was this the reason why Potter spent hours under mistletoes? Was he actually waiting for Severus? Was Minerva right, and Harry was interested in him?

He turned around, and he almost ran. He found Potter on the first floor, who was reading some papers. Severus didn't say anything just pushed Harry the nearest alcove and kissed him. When they parted Harry's eyes were shining like the stars and his face was flushed.

"There is no mistletoe above us Severus" he whispered

"Shut up, Potter and kiss me."

And Harry, for the first time in his life, did what he was told. He shut up.


	2. Day2: Snitch

Day2: Snitch

After many terrible dates, one evening Severus was watching the lights' reflections on the river. London was beautiful on that evening, and here he was. Alone, in the middle of a bridge. Albus always said to him that the universe sends him signs all he has to do is see them. And he tried to see them. Merlin knows, he did everything, but it seemed he doesn't deserve love. There was a time when he thought maybe he wants too much. But is it too much to ask for a normal guy?

"You don't think about jumping, do you?"

Severus turned his head. Potter was standing next to him and looked at him worriedly. That brat always showed up when Severus was in his deepest depression. He ran into the young man several times in the last few months. They usually ended up wandering around in the city and talking about different cases, potions, politic and even quidditch. After an hour walking Potter always offered a drink, and it reminded Severus about his terrible evening, so he politely refused, and Potter seemed to more and more sad about his answer.

No matter how terrible was his date, or how depressed he was, after spending a few hours with Potter, he often felt better. Potter was always so energetic, cheerful and surprisingly he understands Severus' humour. Oh, and he grew up to a good-looking young man. Too good looking actually. If he wasn't wearing his auror uniform, he usually wears jeans and T-shirts with ridiculous writings. That evening he was wearing a black T-shirt with a written on it: 'Don't chase the quaffle if you see the snitch.'

"Don't worry Potter; I won't jump."

"Thank Merlin! I heard the water is ice cold even in summer and I'm not a good swimmer."

"You would jump after me?" asked Severus surprised

"In a heartbeat," he said and stepped a bit closer to Severus. At the next moment, Potter blushed hard, and he murmured under his nose "To be honest, I'd do a lot of things for you, Severus, if you let me."

Severus reached out to him, gently stroked the written on his T-shirt. If he should compare the men whom he had been dating and Harry, they would be definitely the quaffle and Harry would be the snitch. And it looked like that snitch wanted to fly into his palm. Severus didn't know much about Quidditch, but he knows if you caught the golden snitch hold it tight and never let it go.


	3. Day3: Snowflake

Day3: Snowflake

Professor Potter and Professor Snape were doing their usual evening patrolling the school ground. It was Sunday evening, and the whole castle was cover in the first snow of the winter. Harry was so excited because of it. He was running into the fresh snow, kicked it in the air, and he couldn't control his laugh.

"Potter calm down! You behave like a child."

"But it's snowing."

"And? It's winter, of course, it's snowing. Why is that, people become crazy and emotional when it starts snowing? Why do you have such a great enthusiasm? It is nothing like just iced water."

"Because the first snow is always sooo.. soooo magical!!" laughed Harry and he started to spin with outstretched arms. "Did you know that there are no identical snowflakes in the world? It's quite magical isn't it?"

"This is what I was talking about. Here is a little snow and you are more sentimental than the old fool Dumbledore was!"

Harry laughed again. Snape was so cute when he was grumpy. He looked up at him and saw as a quite big and beautiful snowflake landed on his nose. Harry reached out for Severus' scarf to pulled the man closer and he placed a soft kiss on the top of his nose.

"What the hell are you doing, Potter?" whispered Severus

"There was a big **snowflake** on your nose."

"If you haven't noticed yet, there are a lot of snowflakes on my face."

"And would you like me to kiss them away?"

Severus cleared his throat "We should go; dinner is about to start." He watched as the blushing Harry let his scarf go, mumbled something and rushed into the castle. Severus leaned against the door frame and smiled. Maybe there was something magical about the snowing. Perhaps tomorrow, when He and Harry will be on another patrolling, he will be lucky, and a snowflake will fell on his mouth.


	4. Day4: Howler

Day4: Howler

Harry was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when he saw owls were flying in and dropped their daily post on the table. Harry gave treats to the animals, and he began to look through the letters. Potion orders, potion orders, quidditch newspaper, potions orders. Suddenly the heap started to shake, and a red envelope flew up in the air. Before Harry could reach his wand, the **Howler** opened itself, and a woman voice was screaming.

“YOU ARE A TRAITOR! A MURDERER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO OUR INNOCENT HERO?”

Harry snorted and flicked with his wand; the howler burst into flames. He hated when people say 'our hero'. He wasn't a hero, and he wasn't anybody property. And innocent? Those idiots know nothing. He was far-far away from the innocent. The floor crackled behind him, and he turned around to find his lover leaning against the door frame.

"Sorry... I wasn't fast enough... Coffee?"

They ate their breakfast completely silence. Usually, after the first sip of coffee Severus had woke up and they would talk about their day or what is it in the papers, but now Severus remained quiet. Harry was about to break the silence when another owl flew into the kitchen and dropped another red envelope on the table.

"HARRY POTTER YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! HOW COULD YOU...."

the rest of the message was lost in flames.

Harry sighed, he looked up Severus but the man avoided his gaze.

"Have a nice day," said Harry, tried to change the mood, but the only response he got from Severus was a snort.

The Potion Master locked himself in his lab and began to make the day's potion orders. He didn't care if he got howlers. He got used to it, and to the truth to tell, he was a murderer. He killed people because he had to, but he was tired of explaining this to everyone. But it hurt him so much when people assault Harry. He really did nothing wrong. He won a war when he was only 17, saved everybody's sorry ass, and they kept insulting him, just because he fell in love with him. After the war people expected that Harry would marry with Ginny and they would have a bunch of little Potters. But Harry was gay, and Ginny was madly in love with Neville, and the top of that Harry didn't want children. When people found out, they got crazy. Strangers were yelling at Harry that his parents would be a shame if they knew, but the only parents figure, what Harry has, are Molly and Arthur, and they gave their blessing. But that was the minor problem. Some wizard businessmen said that they wouldn't support Harry's foundations or do business with him until he is together with Severus. No matter how much Severus loves Harry and how happy he was with him, sometimes he seriously thought about, they should break up.

Late that night after a passionate lovemaking, Severus held Harry's naked body in his arm, gently stroking his back.

"You know; I'd understand... If you would break up with me... It'd be hard, but knowing that your life got better... That would give me the strength to survive," he whispered in the dark. His voice was so sad and broken.

Harry sat up, turned the lights on and looked down to Severus.

"Can I say something without you getting angry at me?" he asked seriously. Severus nodded.

"You are a fucking idiot, Severus Snape!"

He stared at Harry with wide eyes, and he needed a full minute to realise Harry called him a fucking idiot. He was about to reply when Harry put his finger on his lips.

"I won that war for us. I stood up and fought because I knew that in the end, I would have my happiness. A life with you, and I have it. And I'm so happy because this was what I've always wanted. Be with you, call you my partner, living with you. I love you, and I won't give up my happiness just because some brainless idiots think otherwise."

Severus pulled Harry down for a passionate kiss.

"Thank you for loving me" whispered in his ear.


	5. Day5: Cloak

Day5: Cloak

The Hogwarts’ staff was wandering around in the city. Albus was leading the group, and he was talking about the magical statues, fountains and buildings. Harry was only wearing a sweater because Albus had said the staff would go out and eat and he didn’t mention a sightseeing tour.

“How long will we be walking around?” asked Harry. He was shivering.

“I don’t know. Last time we have been in the city for three hours. Albus loves talking about the architecture” said Severus with the most bored voice. They were standing next to a statue on a little square. Dumbledore started another story.

“So when Merlin built this statue here, he blessed it with magic because…”

The new members of the staff were standing around Albus and listening to him like he was telling the secrets of the universe. Harry snorted when he mentioned who built the statue. Severus looked at him curiously.

“You know he doesn’t tell the truth, I don’t say he is lying, but he draws the long bow.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I was five, my Aunt went shopping, and she dragged my cousin and me with her. I had to stay in that café. I watched how the workers put the statue there.

Severus laughed. Harry tried to hide more in his sweater. They were in a muggle part of the city, and he didn’t want to use magic, but he was so cold. His whole body was shaking

“Why don’t you put a warming-charm on you?”

“It-it is no longer uses…„ said Harry, his teeth were chattering

Severus took off his cloak and put on Harry, he pulled the younger man closer, and he rubbed his arm and back to warm him up. After a few minutes, Harry wasn’t shivering that much.

“Better?”

“Your clothes always smell fresh herb” replied Harry; he didn’t want to tell that he wasn’t cold anymore. They stood on the street in complete silence, and they were listening Dumbledore stories about the Great Merlin who build magical statues. Severus sighed, pulled Harry more close and apparate them away

“What? What are you doing?”

“I had enough about Albus nonsense for one evening. I know a little café house; they have 20 different hot chocolates. Would you like some?”

“Sounds great!”

“But you have to let go of me, Harry.”

Harry blushed and stepped back “Sorry.”

Severus just smiled; he was planning to hug Harry more and more.


	6. Day6: Romance

Day6: Romance

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

Severus offered a tiny bottle to Harry.

"The potion will make you sleep for half an hour when you wake up your eyes will be covered, but don't worry I will hold your hand."

It was their 3rd year anniversary, and Severus planned a special evening for them. Harry smiled at Severus, kissed him and drank the potion; the next moment he fell asleep in his lover's arms. Severus apparate them away.

"Good evening, Sir!" A waiter greeted them. Severus nodded to the man and laid Harry on a  bench.  
"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, Sir. We will leave the harbour in a few minutes. Would you like me to open a bottle of champagne?"

"No, thank you. Could you please leave us alone? I'll call you when we need something."

The man nodded and left. He went to inform the captain that their special guests are on the board.  
The weather was warm, and the city was beautiful. Harry was still asleep, so Severus stood end of the terrace and admired the view. Severus was nervous. It wasn't just a simple date night; it was much more. He was thinking about what they have gone through the years. So much thing happened. He didn't notice that Harry was slowly waking up. What brought him back was Harry's despairing scream.

Severus ran to Harry and held his hand.  
"Oh god! I'm sorry, Love! Sorry!"

"Off! Take this off!" said Harry in panic and tried to take off his blind folder.

"Please Harry, just a few more minutes. I'm sorry! I was lost in my thought..."

Harry took a deep breath.

"Okay... Just kiss me..."

Severus kissed Harry gently and held him for a few minutes then He led him to the edge of the terrace and took off his blind folder. Harry blinked a few times; then he looked around. They were on a ship on the Thames. 

"Oh, Severus. We are one of those cruises I was talking about?"

"Yes, we are going to have dinner here. Happy anniversary, Love."

"Happy anniversary, Severus."

Severus called the waiter, and they ate their delicious dinner. The ship went through London. It was the most romantic dinner what they have ever had. After the dinner, they stood on the terrace and silently watched the city's light.

"Harry, I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't want to scare you."

"I know. I just forgot, and it reminded me of... well, it doesn't matter anymore."

Severus pulled Harry closer.

"Of course it matters! No, let me finish," he added when he saw Harry wanted to interrupt "It brought back your most horrible memory. You thought you're alone again, but if you let me... I promise you... You never have to be alone..."

Severus pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it. 

"Will you marry me?"

Harry just stood there, sometimes he watched Severus, sometimes the ring. It was beautiful. Minutes passed, and Severus began to panic...

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at Severus. There was something in his eyes that made Severus terrified; It was a disappointment. Harry shook his head, but he was smiling.

"I can't believe... you have just ruined my surprise."

"What-what are you talking about?"

Harry also pulled out a little box from his pocket.

"It would have been my present for you. I didn't know what were you planning, but I thought that maybe I would find a perfect moment to propose you."

Severus hugged Harry tight.

"I say yes if you too."

"Yes" 


	7. Day7: McGonagall

Day7: McGonagall

"Is he in his room?"

"Of course! Where else he could be?" snapped Minerva McGonagall

"I don't know! Running away or something."

"You are being ridiculous, Severus!"

Severus Snape thought that he could handle everything calmly in his life. He taught idiots for potions for years, he just sometimes gets angry. He was a double agent spy, no fear. He fought in two war, he saw people die but no emotional breakdowns. Then Harry Potter walked in his life, and everything changed. Of course not to dramatically, but experienced many emotions. But today, he has an emotional crisis. Happiness, Excitement, Fear. Too many emotions, in too short time. HE was watching the garden. It was perfect. Everything was perfect, but what if... What if...

"Look what have you done!" his friend's voice brought him back from his thought. He didn't notice that he was playing with his tie and totally ruined it.

"Come here, let me fix your tie" After a few minutes his tie was the same again.

"Thank you," whispered Severus. There was so much gratitude in his voice; it surprised Minerva. And what even surprised the old Lady was the hug what Severus gave to her.

"Oh Severus, I just fixed your tie."

"No, you don't understand. I'm thankful that you are here with me, and I'm grateful that you are my friend, that you stood by me when nobody did. Without you, I would have been already lost."

Severus turned his head, he was embarrassed about his action, but he needed to say that.

"I knew that weddings turn people to emotional, but you too, Severus?

"If you ever tell anybody..."

"Like I've ever told your secrets."

They sat in silence.

"What if he changes his mind, Minerva?" Severus’ voice was broken, there was a real fear in it.

"There is something that I didn't tell you. The day before you proposed Harry, He has visited me. He had asked me what I was thinking about him, about you two being together and things like that. I'm not sure Severus, but I think he also wanted to ask your hand. So, stop worrying my friend."

Minerva stood up and held out her hand to Severus "Let's get you married to the love of your life. Shall we?"


	8. Day8: Gift

Day8: Gift

The black box was cover with a green ribbon. There was a little card attached: To Severus, From Harry. It was obviously a **gift** , but why? It's the middle of the April. His birthday is in January, Valentine's Day had passed, Easter too... Is there an anniversary what he had forgotten? Anniversary... pff! They started to dating a few months ago... Or something like that. Severus wasn't sure what they were doing. They spent a lot of amazing night together, and they have kissed a few times, but Severs was shy to ask that, are they together. So no anniversary. Maybe monthiversary? Is it even a thing? Surely Potter cannot be that sentimental to celebrate month anniversary... He took out a little calendar from his drawer and checked some dates. No, you're mistaken. He definitely didn't mark the days when they had their first dinner, hug, kiss. After making sure, there weren't any important dates he spent hours to figure out why he got the gift. After two hours he still didn't know the answer, so he left a message for Harry, asking him to come over immediately after he arrived home. Half an hour later a worried Harry stepped out from the fireplace.

"Severus?" he called. The said man stood up from his armchair. "Are you all right? Your message scared me."

"I'm fine but can you explain for me what's this?" asked Severus and he pointed to the box

Harry looked uncomprehendingly at him "A gift for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, Severus for you."

"Why?"

Harry was puzzled. Severus really asks why he bought a gift for him?

"Why? As you know, last week I had to travel to Belgium to help out the Aurors there. One of the Auror offered me this chocolate and when I tasted it... I don' know... It just reminded you. It's called Churchill's cigars; it's dark chocolate mixed with whiskey. It's not too sweet. I thought maybe you would like it since I know you only eat dark chocolates."

Severus started to pace up and down; He was lost in his thought in one second. Just a gift. A gift for him, just because why not? Because of the chocolate reminded Harry of Severus. This was actually cute.

"Severus... I know my friends always say that most of the time I have no idea what's going on around me, and I usually say it's not true. But at this moment have to admit I have not the foggiest idea what's going on. Could you please tell me what has happened or what's happening right now?"

Instead of answering Severus kissed Harry passionately.

"Thank you" he whispered when they parted, "I think I got a bit shocked that you just sent me a gift out of the blue."

Harry giggled "Will you kiss me like this, every time I buy you something?"

"Why, are you planning to surprise me again?"

"Yes, I'm planning to spoil my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"


	9. Day9: Severus' birthday

Day9: Severus' birthday

Severus’ 5th birthday:

A little boy, with long black hair, hiding in the attic, holding a cookbook in his hand. In the book, there's a picture of a cake. “Happy Birthday, Severus! Make a wish!” he whispers to himself. The boy pretends to blow away the candles. ‘Wish someone would celebrate with me.’

Severus’ 9th birthday:

The confectionery is elegant. A muffin costs 1 £. The little boy is wearing worn out clothes. He puts 1 £ on the counter and shyly asks for a chocolate muffin. He is hiding in the alley. He has one single candle in the muffin. “Happy Birthday Severus! Make a wish!” he whispers to himself and blows away the candle. ‘Wish someone would celebrate with me.’

Severus’ 13th birthday:

For the first time in his life, he has a friend. He told her that today is his birthday and the girl had promised that they would celebrate together. The boy is hiding in their secret place. He has a slice of cake with a candle. He is waiting for the girl, but she never came. The boy is crying; he blows away the candle, but he throws away the cake. ‘Wish someone would celebrate with me.’

Severus’ 21st birthday:

The alley is dark, the night is cold, and the mask is covering his face. He levitates a muffin to himself and magically left the money on the counter. He lights a candle. “Happy Birthday Severus! Make a wish!” he whispers to himself, and he blows the candle. There’s no time to eat the muffin; the Dark Lord is waiting for him. ‘Wish someone would celebrate with me.’

Severus’ 38th birthday:

The War started on New Years’ eve. The man fought like a true Hero; he had saved many.  Now he’s lying on the infirmary; he has serious injuries. He spends his birthday in coma; nobody knows it’s his birthday. Only a green-eyed young man is sitting next to his bed all the time. He wakes up a few days after his birthday. The young man is still there, holding his hand and greets him with a soft smile. “Welcome back, Professor.”

Severus’ 39th birthday:

His chamber is cosy and quiet. He’s reading and tries to pretend that he doesn’t care what day is today or that he’s alone. Someone knocked on his door. Harry Potter with his incredibly green eyes and always messy hair is standing in his door. He’s holding a plate with one slice of chocolate cake and a candle. “Happy birthday, Severus! Make a wish!” he said with a wild smile. The man almost cried. He blows the candle, and for the first time in his life, he changes his wish. ‘Wish you were mine.’

Severus’ 40th birthday:

His bedroom is dim. There’s a half-eaten slice of cake on his night-stand. There’s a naked body in his arms. The green-eyed man is giving him soft kisses. “Do you think the birthday wishes come true?” he asked. The man pulls his lover closer. “Mine has come true, even twice.”


	10. Day10: Patronus

Day10: Patronus

Tick-tack, tick-tack. The antique clock on the wall was unwaveringly ticking. If it weren't one of Severus' heritage, Harry would have already cursed down the blasted thing from the wall. Because that damn thing reminded him, with every tick and tack, that the chance of Severus' survival was getting worse. Exactly 24 hours ago they found Nick, Severus' co-worker, unconscious near their shop. From Nick's memory, they found out that somebody kidnapped Severus. But who and why was a mystery, just like Severus' whereabouts. Harry was helpless, and it made him angry. He was walking in a circle in their living room. He stopped in front of the fireplace. On the wall, there was a picture of a Doe and a Stag. It was a simple muggle painting; they bought it when they were in Italy.

Once, Severus had told a story to Harry about soul mates. He had said that soulmates always find the way back to each other and if the connection is strong enough between them, they could even feel each other emotions. But soul mates are rare, and the signs of the bond are unclear and mostly unknown. However, one of the most commonly known sign is the matching patronuses. Back then Harry thought Severus only said that because he wanted to be romantic, but as the time has passed he felt there's an unexplainable connection between them. As he watched the painting, he had an idea. He walked outside of the house and cast the patronus charm. His stag was standing in front of him, and he was looking around. It was clear that he was searching for his mate.

"Help me find my soul mate," said Harry to the animal and gently touched his face. The stag nodded as if he understood Harry's words and the felt the familiar feeling of the apparation in his stomach.

The next moment he found himself in a deep dark forest what was cover in snow. Harry looked around; he wasn't even sure if he was still in England. But he trusted in his Patronus, so he nodded to the animal who turned around and walked into the woods. After a five minutes' walk, Harry has found Severus. He was tied up to a tree. His clothes were torn apart, and it looked like he tried to cover his body with leaves to keep himself warm. Harry kneeled next to Severus; his body was ice-cold. He cast a warming charm on him.

"Love, wake up!" He shook Severus' body, but nothing happened. Harry cast a warming charm again. He saw Severus had several serious injuries.

He was afraid to apparate them home; he didn't want to cause more harm to him. Harry wanted to cast another charm again when his patronus pushed his hand away and pressed his nose to Severus's heart. A faint light appeared and slowly took shape. It was Severus' doe, lying the ground in as bad conditions as his owner was. The stag lied down close to her and started licking her head. Harry pulled Severus in his embrace and started to talk to him while he was watching their patronuses "I've got you. I found you. Please wake up. Please stay with me." The doe began to tremble, and she was waking up bit by bit. At the same moment, Severus was also giving a sign of life. A trembling ran through his body, and he groaned.

"Harry?" he whispered.

Harry sighed of relief. "Yes Love, It's me. Everything is going to be alright."

"How?"

Harry loosened his embrace and showed Severus their patronuses.

"Once you told me that maybe we are soul mates. I have to admit, back then, I didn't believe you, but it looks like you were right. My stag helped me to find you, and he just apparated me here."

"I told you, soulmates always find the way back to each other"


	11. Day11: Broom

Day11: Broom

"Bulgaria is currently leading the match. Neither of the seekers had seen the snitch yet. Johnson has the quaffle..."

Severus didn't pay attention the rest of the commentating. He was watching Harry who was playing too rough again. Of course, it would be great if England won the World Cup because it didn't happen in ages, but Severus was afraid that the victory would send Harry to the hospital again...

"It seems the seekers see the snitch. Potter and Krum are flying in the same directions. Yes, it's the snitch! The seekers are chasing the snitch. Potter is faster, although Krum has a newer **broom**. They flew into the structure of the Pitch. Where are they? Is anyone sees them? Ah yes, they are at the top of the east tower! Whoa! Potter really wants to catch that snitch! He is flying like he has no fear. They're approaching the ground. Potter is almost standing up on his broom. There are only a few meters left. Oh.My.God! A bludger hit Krum who flew into Potter, who almost fall of his broom. Now he's clinging with one hand. He's losing control of his broom. Harry Potter flew into the wall; he fell off from his broom, now he is lying on the ground! The judge blew the whistle! Of course, the game will pause because of the accident. What? Red Sparks? That means someone caught the snitch! What? England won? How is that possible? Yes, the judge shows us that Harry Potter has caught the snitch!"

Harry woke in the hospital several hours later.

"Where is my broom?" that was his first question.

"You have two broken ribs, you broke your left arm and leg, and you have internal bleeding," said Severus who was totally ignoring Harry's question.

"Where is my broom?"

"You caught the snitch. England won."

"Where is my broom?" Harry asked again.

Severus couldn't look in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Harry pulled the blanket over his head, and when Severus tried to comfort him, he told to the man to leave him alone. Severus went home; in the living-room, there was Harry's broom, or what's left of it.

The Firebolt, a present and anything that left from Sirius. So many years after his death Severus still wanted to punch the man. Just because he was with Harry, doesn't mean that he forgave or forgot. Severus sighed, he hid the broom in his lab and went to the Library.

Harry left the hospital two weeks after his accident. Severus tried to be patient but Harry really pushed his limits, and over the two weeks they had quite a lot of fight.

"There is something I'd like to show you," said Severus after their arrival at home. He led Harry to his study. On the table, there was Harry's Firebolt.

"Is it... Is it mine?"

"Yes, I have repaired it more or less. I tried out, it isn't as fast as it was, so you need to use something else on the matches, but it's perfect for practice or just flying for pleasure."

Harry was speechless. There were three things what Severus hated: Sirius, Quidditch and flying on a broom and despite these, he tried to fix Harry's broom. There were so many things what he wanted to say, but no voice was coming out from his mouth. All he could do was hug Severus and cry in his arms.


	12. Day12: Cauldron

Day12: Cauldron

It wasn't Harry's day. He had terrible nightmares so he didn't sleep a lot, in the morning he was in rush and he forgot to bring his wand with himself. After their potions lesson, Malfoy has attacked him, vanished his clothes and left Harry naked in the dungeons. He was lucky that he found a **cauldron** in the corner so he could cover himself. And now he was trying to go to his room, or find some clothes or just not freeze to death.

Harry knew that not every Slytherin was bad; he really didn't want to run into anyone in a state like this. To this thought, he suddenly heard that somebody was coming straight to him. Harry looked around in panic; he saw a little alcove the other side of the corridor. He jumped in, leaned against to the damn cold wall and prayed to Merlin to not to be noticed. The alcove was much colder than the corridors and Harry whole body was shaking. He held the cauldron in his hand firmly, but because of the shaking, the cauldron's iron handle was making chiming noise. As the steps became louder, Harry's fear got bigger. 'Please keep going. Please just keep going' Harry prayed, but he wasn't lucky. The person stopped exactly in front of his hiding place.

"I know somebody is in there. Come out."

Harry didn't answer, he wanted to trust in his not existing luck that maybe Professor Snape will just go away. But as I mentioned it wasn't Harry's day.

"You have two seconds to come out or I'll drag you out"

"Please don't! " said Harry in fear. He would never survive if Snape saw like this "Please Sir... Give me detention or take house points but please can you just leave me here?"

He didn't care that he sounded like he was begging. He heard some noise and he thought that maybe he managed to convince Snape, but it wasn't his day. A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him out from the alcove. Because of the sudden action, the cauldron fell out from his hand, leaving Harry totally naked in front of his Professor.

They were looking into each other eyes. The silence was killing. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he felt he blushed. He covered himself with his hand and turned his back to Snape. He was waiting for Snape's laugh or nasty comment, but there was nothing. The next moment he felt a soft material on his back. Professor Snape took off his robe and put on Harry.

"Come with me" he whispered to the boy. Harry silently followed his teacher who was walking more deep in the dungeons. After a few minutes they stopped, Snape opened a door and let Harry in.

"Wait here," he told to Harry and disappeared behind one of the doors. Harry looked around curiously. He was in the Potion Master's private chamber what was surprisingly cosy and bright. Before he could better look around Snape came back with some clothes.

"Dress up and sit in front of the fire. I'll be back." Snape disappeared behind another door. Harry looked down the clothes. It was a pair of socks, black pants and a black t-shirt. There wasn't any undershorts but at that moment Harry didn't care. Anything was better than walking around naked. He dressed up quickly and sit in front of the fireplace. Snape came back with a mug. For Harry questioningly look he explained "Pepper-up potion and tea. Your lips are purple and you're shivering"

"Th-Thank you"

The tea was delicious and he was slowly warming up. He watched the dance of the flames, he felt calm and he almost forgot where he was, but Professor Snape deep velvet voice brought him back to the reality.

"Who did this with you?"

"Malfoy"

"Where is your wand?"

"In my dormitory, " he said blushingly "I forgot to take with me, and after your lesson, I told Ron that I'll go back to our room to fetch it and Malfoy heard me. That's why he attacked me, he knew that I can't protect myself"

Snape watched him for a long moment and nodded. Harry suddenly felt so embarrassed about what happened.

"Thank you for saving me... I mean thanks for the tea... and the clothes and for the rescue" he stood up and run to the door. Before he could open it Snape grabbed is hand.

"Nice bum, Potter" he whispered in Harry's ear, that made him shiver again but it wasn't for the cold. The door opened and Harry found himself in the corridors again.


	13. Day13: Dragon

Day13: Dragon

The Gryffindor seniors were having a little party in their dormitory and after many butterbeers, somebody suggested to play truth or dare. They were drunk enough to say yes to every idiot idea and it was fun to put each other in an embarrassing situation. Yes, it was fun until Ron dared Harry to find out the truth about the latest rumour. The newest rumour about Professor Snape was that the man has a tattoo, besides his dark mark. Harry never knew who started these rumours, but poor Professor Snape had been already a vampire, zombie and immortal too or a monster who bathed in virgin girls blood and ate animal's hearts. Now the latest and the more innocent one was that he has a tattoo somewhere on his body.

A dare was a dare, so Harry put on his invisibility cloak and headed to the staff's bathroom. Even the alcohol in his system couldn't suppress the feeling that, what he was about to do was the craziest thing that he has ever done. He knew that Snape would be in the bathroom, the man has the same routine every day. He was like a Swiss clock, accurate and predictable.

Harry silently opened the bathroom door and walked in. Of course, he was expecting to find the potion master inside there what he wasn't expecting was the view. Severus Snape was standing in the shower, the water surrounded his body. He looked like a Roman half-god. Harry could never imagine that Snape was hiding an athletic body under those black robes.

Strong legs, calves and thigh in a perfect curve. Flat stomach with a little hair and well-built chest. His arms were muscular and Harry wondered if Snape was able to lift and hold him against the wall. Harry felt his mouth get dry when he watched the millions of little water drops running along the pale, white skin. At that moment he would rather be a water drop just to flow down on his body

What he had last discovered was the dragon tattoo on his back. Harry didn't even understand how he didn't see at first, it almost covers his entire back. The colourful picture perfectly fits on the strong body.

"Potter!" said Snape unexpectedly in a calm voice "Either you leave and forget what you saw or you come in and join me. I don't care which one you choose but close that damn door, the cold is coming in!"

Harry closed the door and stepped into the shower.

"Excellent choice Mr. Potter"


	14. Day14: Explosion

Day14: Explosion

Albus Dumbledore was a collector. He collected everything, not just magical objects but a lot of useless muggle stuff too. After his death, Minerva asked me and Potter to help look through and organized his things. Firstly, we work in completely silent because we didn't really know what to say to each other. And then we started to make comments about how many useless stuff Albus has collected over the years. The complaining broke the ice between us and after that somehow we just started talking about everything. It was surprising to me how easy was it to talk with him and how much I enjoyed Harry's company. After each afternoon I was impatiently looking forward to the next one and I tried to find the opportunities to spend more time with him.

Today we were going through some boxes. Harry was standing on the ladder trying to take off a box from the shelf. I don't know what happened, maybe Harry lost his balance, but the next moment the box fell on me and when I looked up I saw that Harry was also about to fall off. In the last minute, I managed to catch him and we fell against the wall.

I held him in my arms, he was shaking like a leaf in the autumn wind. "Are you alright?" I asked him. He nodded, I guess, it was hard to tell because of his shivering. He slowly lifted up his head and there was a shock in his eyes.

"You are bleeding," he said quietly. I knew that, but it wasn't hurting too much so I didn't care. He gently touched my face. At the moment when his soft finger touched my skin a strange feeling ran through my body, like an electroshock, but a pleasant one. As the feeling was running wildly under my skin, leaving goosebumps everywhere and make my knees weak, I found rather hard to breathe properly.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry" he whispered desperately. I saw he was worried because he caused harm to me. He still blamed himself what had happened to me in the war. Silly boy.

"Ssh. I'm fine. Everything is fine" I whispered back and I leaned forward to press my lips to his. Firstly, I was afraid that he would reject me, push me away and ask what the hell I'm doing, but it didn't happen. He kissed me back slowly, gently and unsure. When I thought the moment cannot be more perfect he opened his mouth, shyly licked my lower lips and silently asked for more. As soon as I tasted him the sparklers turned into fireworks and they made an explosion in my heart and call hundred-millions of butterflies to life in my stomach.

The feeling... This unexplainable, inexplicable and intoxicant feeling was screaming in my head that this is love and it could be mine if I was brave enough to take it. I was brave.


	15. Day15: Hurt/Comfort

Day15: Hurt/Comfort

“Look in the mirror and tell me what do you see?”

Harry had a break down in the afternoon. He was sobbing for hours in Severus’ arms because he thought he is ugly and he hates his body. After he managed to calm him down Severus thought they were over the hump, but in the evening Harry walked out of the bathroom wearing a pyjama what was hid his body, Severus knew that he has to do something. So he led Harry in front of the mirror and vanished his clothes, forced the young man to look at his reflection.

“Scars,” whispered Harry.

“Do you want to know what I see?” Severus asked quietly, “I see you, nothing else. Yes, I see your scars too, but these scars are a part of you.” Severus touched the bolt-shaped scar on Harry’s forehead than moved his hand to his back. At Harry’s back, there were several scars made by his maniac uncle with a belt. “These are the proof that you’re strong, that you’re a fighter." He gently kissed one of the scars and then moved his hand to Harry’s left hand. The writing ‘I must not tell lies’ was still visible. The scars what a blood quill made can't be removed not even with magic. “This reminds you that the truth has to be spoken even if it's painful” He also put a kissed there and turned Harry’s hand and kissed his wrist. “This is a memory of your weakest and darkest night. But it helps you to remember that you didn't give up and you never will” Harry cut himself on that night when Sirius died. Severus' hand continue wandering along on Harry's body. He gently stroked a big scar on his stomach. "Did you remember this? Our first mission together. You get injured, you were bleeding so hard and we got stuck in that tiny little house in the middle of nowhere. I thought I was losing you. I promised myself that if you survived if you wake up in the morning I’ll tell you my feelings and…”

“You did,” Harry interrupted “In the morning, when I woke up, your first words were ‘Harry, I’m in love with you’ and I thought I died in the fight.”

Both of them smiled.

“You're a part of these scars, Harry. They make who you are. The man who never washes his coffee mug after breakfast, who always loses one of his socks, who makes the best pasta in the world. The man who I love unconditionally.”

“Thank you, Severus.”

“Anytime, Love. If your demons try to make a mess in your head just tell me and I’ll remind you why I love you so much. And I never want to see that ridiculous pyjama on you again.”


	16. Day16: Detention

Day16: Detention

When Albus Dumbledore walked into the Castle that was what waited for him:

Harry Potter, Head of the Gryffindor house, DADA professor and Severus Snape, Head of the Slytherin house, Potion professor were facing each other, their wands were in their hands. Professor Snape black robe had a Gryffindor emblem on it and currently Professor Potter was wearing a T-shirt with a ‘SLYTHERINS ARE THE BEST’ writing on it. Dumbledore was sure that none of them wore the clothes of their own free will. Several students were watching their fight.

“Give back the points, Snape! You were unfair!” Harry shouted to his colleague

“You are just jealous because Slytherin has more points than your little kittens!"

“Am I jealous? You are the one who can’t lose Snape! You greasy….” rest of Harry’s word turned into a hysterical laugh because Professor Snape hit him with a Tickling Charm. Harry was just about to fight back; use some words what student really shouldn’t have to hear when Dumbledore had decided, it’s time to step in.

“ENOUGH!” yelled Dumbledore. Everyone, even Harry and Severus, looked at him a little frightened. “What kind of behaviour is this? We are all here struggling to avoid more house rivalry. And what are you two doing? Having a duel in the middle of the hall, calling each other in names in front of the students. I was expecting more from you. You two will serve detention today to remember…."

“WHAT? You can’t be serious! You cannot give detention to teachers!” cried Severus

“I’m your boss, Severus and I’m the leader of this school, so I have every rights to give detention! I think a little cleaning will help to clean your heads! Follow me.”

Dumbledore led them into the Great Hall, in the meantime, he changed back his colleagues’ clothes. “Give me your wand, you cannot use them for this task. Your task is to clean those armours all afternoon, you cannot step through this door until dinner.”

The next moment a lot of armours appeared in the Great Hall, Harry huffed indignantly. Dumbledore closed the door behind them. Severus walked through the Hall and sat on the teachers’ table, Harry silently sat next to him.

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologise, it was fun," smiled Severus "My only regret is that I had plans for today”

“What plans?”

“Hiking and picnic”

“Hiking? You?”

“Alright and collecting potion ingredients, but yes hiking. I like nature” Severus pulled out a miniature picnic basket from his pocket.

“I have never been on a picnic before."

“Never?” asked Severus in shock, Harry shook his head “I would take you with me if we weren’t stuck here.”

Harry smiled at Severus. He would take him to a picnic. It sounds like a date. They have to get out of there. Harry jumped off the table.

“Severus?”

“Hmm?”

“Dumbledore took away our wand because he said – correct me if I wrong – he said we can’t use them.

“Yes, that’s right.

“And he said that we cannot walk out that door until dinner, right?

“Yes, why?”

“Hm... How about we wake up your inner rule breaker Gryffindor? My inner cunning Slytherin has a perfect plan but I need your help.”

“Potter, I have no such a thing as inner Gryffindor.”

“Oh come on! Stand behind me”

Severus walked behind Harry “Now hold out your right hand” Severus did what Harry said and he held back his breath when Harry took his hand. “Now put your another hand on my heart” When Severus put his hand on Harry’s heart he noticed that he wasn’t the only one who has a fast heart beating. “What I’m going to show you is something that I’ve never told to anyone. I trust you. Now, concentrate on your magic and try to share with me”

Severus closed his eyes and pulled Harry closer. He imagined that if his magic had a shape. Long golden threads running along on his body and mixed with Harry’s. Harry turned them left and pointed their hands to the armours. The next moment some of them were clean and shine again.

“We need to speak about this ability of yours.”

Harry, still holding Severus’ hand, walked to the window, opened it and whistled. Buckbeak, the hippogriff arrived in a few minutes.

“Take me to a picnic and I tell you everything”

“With pleasure, Mr Potter”


	17. Day17: Magic

Day17: Magic

Severus had met a perfect young man a few months ago, and he was head over heels in love. Harry was sweet and caring. He often surprised him with little gifts or cute texts, and Severus loved it. But there was something wrong with him. Sometimes Harry disappeared for days, and that time his phone was also unavailable. When Severus asked where he was, he always said the same 'Too much work.' But Severus knew that Harry was lying, and he was hiding something. After many lame excuses, Severus gathered his courage and asked him. Harry's answer was the biggest nonsense that Severus had ever heard in his life.

"I'm a wizard, Severus. I can do **magic**. When I disappear I go home, the electric stuff isn't working there."

First Severus laughed and then shouted at him. If Harry wanted to break up with him, why he couldn't say just the same pathetic excuses what other used to tell him? 'I love you like a friend. You're great but... Yesterday I found out I'm straight again' But no... He had to come up with this nonsense... Magic and wizards... and he expected Severus to believe it.

After two weeks their fight and break up Severus still felt miserable. Sometimes he spent hours to wandering around in the city. One of these occasions he went to a little café to buy the strongest black long-coffee what exists in the world when he noticed Harry in the corner. He was with an older man, who might be one of his godfathers Severus guessed. Harry also looked awful. Severus sneaked closer to them.

"I don't know what to do Remus. I miss him so much."

"Harry, you have to let it go. If he doesn't accept you the way, you are he doesn't even deserve your tears."

Harry answer was a heartbreaking sob. Severus only could listen Harry's crying for a minute, and he had to leave the café. It was terrible to see the other suffering that much. He wanted to comfort Harry, hug him, kiss him and wipe his tears away. He wanted to tell him that everything is going to be alright. But he couldn't do that, right? Because he was a fool and broke up with the man and not even thought about that maybe that was the first time Harry had ever told anyone who is he. So Severus made a decision and walked back to the café, but Harry has already left. He hurried to the young man flat, and when Harry opened the door, he said, without any greeting: "I don’t care if you came from the Mars or Land of Oz. I love you, and I want to be with you. Can we please talk?"

They talked and kissed a lot. Harry showed his ability to Severus who was frightened first, but he was sure that eventually will get used to that.


	18. Day18: Fantasy

Day18: Fantasy (genre)

 

“I warn you, Potter! If you check out that elf again, I’ll cover your eyes.”

“Are you jealous, Snape?”

“We are on a mission. These people asked us here to help them to defeat their Dark Lord and not fuck around.”

Harry rolled his eyes and walked forward and started talking to one of the elves. Severus sighed and looked around. They were walking through a quite beautiful forest with their guardians, the elves. Last week Dumbledore received a message from Elrond the King of Rivendell, He asked for help because an unknown ancient dark power had risen and they don’t know how to defeat it. That’s why Severus and Harry were there. Six tall, graceful and beautiful elves were waiting for them the other side of the portal; their leader was Legolas, son of Thranduil of Mirkwood. He didn’t talk much, he greeted them and started leading the team into the forest, but the other elves were quite interested in them, especially in Harry. Black hair and green eyes were rare in their kind. And well Harry was Harry. His excitement and interest didn’t know limits; he wanted to know everything about the elves.

After many hours of walking, they stopped to rest a bit. Severus was standing the edge of the pit and admired the view. Legolas silently walked next to him, and Severus only noticed him when he spoke.

“Although we differ in our appearance, we are alike in many ways.”

“Do you think so?”

“You don’t like talking too much because you think words can make more trouble than the silence. You’re more like a man of his action. You like the quiet. You usually step back in the corner and silently study everything. But he is different…” Legolas turned his head to Harry, who was trying to learn how to hold a sword properly. Severus chuckled when Harry dropped the sword.

“Yes, you’re right, he’s different. He was always like this. Full of energy and curiosity, trouble followed him like a shadow follows their owner.”

“It scares you, doesn’t it? You see him like a lighted candle, warm and bright, symbol of hope and happiness and you are afraid that the darkness in your soul will suppress him.”

“I don’t know what are you talking about.”

“You don’t have to say anything. I can see the whole story in your eyes” said Legolas with a sad smile and then he turned to his men “Gwaem! (Let’s go!)”

They arrived at Rivendell in the evening. The view of the city with the waterfalls and the lights left Harry speechless for the first time after they had stepped through the portal. All the way Harry was talking with the elves, ask everything and tell stories about the wizarding world and Hogwarts. Sometimes he asked confirmation from Severus who he answered briefly and short. In the evening their hosts held a ball for their honor, dressed them up in their traditional dresses. They made Severus’s hair looked just like theirs. Half of his hair was clasped with a hairpin, and some mop of hair was braided. They gave him a black dress what was decorated with silver and green motives. When Severus looked in the mirror, he didn’t even recognize his reflection.

Harry was already in the party when Severus arrived. He was wearing green clothes, and Severus saw his hair was the same, he was sure even the elves couldn’t tame his messy hair.

“You look great” Harry greeted Severus, who only could nod and look away to hide his flushed face.

“This place is so beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like this...”

“Indeed.”

“...and the music is pleasant too.”

“Yes, it is.”

Harry sighed, it was harder than he thought, maybe it's time to call up his Gryffindor courage. So he reached out for Severus’s hand and pulled the man closer.

“Will you ask me to dance, or do I have to flirt with some random pointed-ears bloke to get your attention?”

“Don't you dare,” hissed Severus.

“In that case, the dance floor is that way. Shall we?”


	19. Day19: Spider

Day19: Spider

Harry Potter was hundred percent sure about two things. One was that Severus Snape is the strongest, bravest man who he had ever known and that said man does not know the fear. The other one was that if Severus Snape was screaming, well, that means the end of the world has come.

So, when Harry heard Severus' panicky scream, he rushed into their bedroom, holding his wand and he tried to prepare himself for the worst. Because if there was something that made Severus scream like that it was worse than the resurrection of Voldemort. When Harry arrived in the room, Severus then rushed out from the bathroom. He was naked, half of his body covered in soap and he looked really-really frightened

"What happened?"

" **Spider** " whispered Severus and he pointed his want to the bathroom; the next moment the whole room was in flames.

"Have you gone mad?” asked Harry terrified and cast a 'Finite Incantatem on the fire "You can't burn down the bathroom just because you saw a spider."

"A big spider!" snapped Severus "and it was… the spider was on me... On my cock."

If Severus weren’t so pale and scared Harry would have definitely laughed, but he was wiser than that. He knew that in a situation like this even a wrong expression could make him sleep on the couch for the rest of his life and Severus would never allow him to touch him

"Alright. What do you think about I go inside and kill that monster who dared to touch my precious and after that I'll join you in the shower and make sure that you only have nice memories."

"I'll never go inside there again! I'll never shower again."

"I doubt that, Severus. When it comes to cleanness, you are a bit maniac, my Love."

Harry walked into the bathroom; he found the spider in the shower cabin. He had to admit it was quite big, but after he saw Aragog and his children, every spider seems tiny. He pointed his wand at the animal and transported it to Hagrid's garden. He cast another spell to make sure there wasn't any other little, unexpected visitor in the room. Harry walked out to Severus who was still leaning against the wall, lucky he wasn't that pale.

"Your bathroom is monster-free again."

Severus nodded, he was still leaning against the wall. Harry watched his lover, who was still a little pale, and suddenly he was seized with a desire to kiss the man. He grabbed Severus' hand and pulled him into the shower cabin under the hot water and attacked him whit passionate kisses. When they parted, Severus was panting.

"Are you all right? I'm not complaining but the last time, when you were this aggressive, was when you got jealous."

"Yes, I'm jealous because I don't like if somebody touches what's mine and today somebody dared to put their eight hairy, disgusting legs on what's mine. Because " Harry stroked Severus' cock "this is mine!


	20. Day20: Wand

Day20: Wand

Harry knelt in the Great Hall. He was tired; he wanted to lay down and sleep, but the fight wasn't over yet. He looked down his **wand** , what was already a bit broken. He always thought that this wand would protect him and it won't ever fail him, but now there was a big break on it and he could even see the phoenix feather. Voldemort was talking about love. He said because Harry let his heart filled with love it made him weak and that's why he will lose. Half of it was true; Harry let his heart filled with love. Over the last year, Harry fell in love with the most unexpected person who he could ever think, but love is an uncontrollable ghost. Harry fell in love with his mentor, Severus Snape. The potion master started training him in his 6th year for Dumbledore's request. In the beginning, they shouted more than they worked, but as the time passed, they have learnt how to work together. Although Snape had never given compliment Harry's development, the young Gryffindor had learnt to appreciate the silent, because it meant he had done something right. Harry had told Dumbledore how he feels about his mentor because he didn't understand how was it possible that he has feelings for the man. Dumbledore just smiled at him. 'Our heart choose who to love, not us, Harry. They know who they belong before we even realised.'

While loving Snape secretly was the most painful thing for Harry, it was the more pleasure one too. There were times (really rare times) when Snape answered Harry's questions and explained things, sometimes even offered him tea. He treasured those afternoons. Harry wondered if Voldemort was right this time. He was already on his knees, his wand almost broken and he was thinking about his love for Snape. What if he hadn't fallen in love? Would he more powerful than? Surely he would be because he would stand up and fight, and not thinking about his love, who might be already dead. Maybe it would be easier to give up. The moment when he thought that, something appeared in front of him on the ground. It was Snape wand with a note. 'Last lesson: Fight with your heart'. Harry smiled, he lifted up Snape wand. It was familiar to him; it was like Snape was holding his hand.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Voldemort

"Expelliarmus " whispered Harry. He didn't need to yell. No, his power wasn't in his voice, it was in his heart. The next moment Voldemort fell to the ground and turned into dust.

Harry remained in the same position; he couldn't believe that he won. And then, cold fingers wrapped around on his hand and somebody pulled him into a hug from behind. Herbs, black tea, and cinnamon smelled mixed.

"I'm proud of you," velvet voice whispered in his ear.

"I love you," whispered Harry and he fainted in Severus Snape's arms.


	21. Day21: Fluff

Day21: Fluff

Harry was sitting on the couch with a big book what he has been reading for hours. He heard the Potions Lab's door closed and his boyfriend walked into the room. The next moment Severus put his chin on Harry's head.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"The History of the Auror training" answered Harry with a bit bored tone

"It sounds... boring."

"Yes, it's as boring as you can imagine, but I have an exam next week."

Severus started to play with Harry's hair while his chin was still resting in his head

"How is your experiment going?" asked Harry

"I failed again" sighed Severus "Maybe I should give up."

"I'm sure you will find the solution. After all, you're the best. "

Severus started to kissing Harry's neck and gently caress his arm.

"You're distracting me."

"I know, but I want to cuddle."

Harry immediately stand up and pointed his wand at Severus

"Who are you?"

"Harry?"

"I asked, who are you? Severus Snape never uses the word cuddle. Drop the act! What do you want and what have you done with the real Snape?"

"You are an idiot, Potter!" shouted Severus and storm out from the living-room. When Harry heard the bedroom door slammed he run after Severus. He found him lying in bed under the blanket. His back was shaking, and Harry was shocked that his stupidity made Severus cry. He climbed under the cover too.

"You are right; I'm an idiot."

"Is it that hard to believe that sometimes I also need a little care?" whispered Severus, he wasn't actually crying, but there were tears in his eyes.

"Of course not, Love. I was the one who encouraged you to show me your emotions, and when you did I... I'm such an idiot! Sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

"I want to cuddle," said Severus with a demanding, childish voice. Harry crawled closer to the man and wrapped his arm around him.

"and I want hundred-million kisses."

"hundred-million? Isn't it a bit too much? In the end, you'll get bored of them."

"I could never get bored of your sweet kisses."

Harry chuckled and started to put tender kisses on Severus' face. He kissed away the tears then placed a kiss on the top of his nose, one on his mouth and lots on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I disturbed your learning. I know the Auror training is important to you."

"Cuddle and give hundred-million kisses to my boyfriend is more important."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing fluff is harder than I thought...


	22. Day22: Rain

Day22: Rain

 

I rushed out from the restaurant; it was heavily raining, but at that moment I didn’t care. I ran a few streets, and I stopped in a little square, I looked up to the starless dark sky and let the rain mixed with my tears. Once I saw on a muggle card ‘I like walking in the rain 'cause no one knows I’m crying.’ Back then I thought it’s stupid because no matter how hard is the raining people will notice anyway if someone is crying. I was wrong, I was standing for 10 minutes in the rain, and nobody came to me and asked what I’m doing or am I alright. I was standing there helplessly and weakly, let the raindrops roll down on my face with my tears too, and I was waiting for some miracle or something. I wanted to the rain wash away the pain what I was feeling in my heart, but all they did was steeping my clothes and make me feel colder.

When I didn’t feel the raindrops on my face, I thought that maybe the universe heard my unspoken wish, but there was no miracle only a black umbrella above me. I turned my head to see who was that kind soul who stopped their running in the rain to help me out; my eyes met a pair of black ones, as dark as the sky was on that night.

“You will catch a cold,” said Severus Snape in surprisingly calm voice “Come, I’ll buy a tea.”

I followed him, but I don’t know why. We were walking silently in the rain, well, I was still crying. He led me into a cosy café house and pushed me down on one of the chairs. He went to the counter and after a few minutes came back with two mugs of tea. He sat next to me and under the table he cast a drying and warming charm on me. When I smelled my tea, I knew there was pepper-up potion in it. After the first sip, I started to talk, like I drank Veritaserium, but I was sure there was none in my tea. I told him everything about my exes, how they all cheated on me and how much I don’t understand why it was happening to me. In the end, I was crying again. It surprised me when he started to wipe away my tears.

“They want the golden boy, the chosen one, the saviour. They think your life is nothing but adventures and ministry balls and when they realised that Harry Potter is just as ordinary as another wizard and has the same boring life, like what most of us have, they’re disappointed. They want to leave you but… as much as the idolised you, they’re also frightened of you, because... well, you are Harry Potter! You defeated the Dark Lord they know you can easily kill an unfaithful lover.”

I had to smile at this comment.

“Come on; I’ll take you home” He pulled me up from the chair and led out to the street. On the way home, we didn’t talk. In front of my flat, I stepped up on the first step and turned to him. I wanted to say something, but I wasn’t sure what to. Because I was standing one step higher, we were on the same high. He lifted up his hand and caress my cheek. I didn’t know what would happen, so I closed my eyes, and I waited like before when I prayed for some miracle. I knew he leaned forward because my nose filled with the smell of his cologne.

“When your heart will be healed, find me,” he whispered in my ears.

I felt his lips brushed against mine, make me shiver a bit. When the first raindrop hit my face, I jumped in surprise. I opened my eyes and found myself completely alone in the pouring rain.


	23. Day23: Curse

Day23: Curse

 Harry won the war, and almost everything was well and good, except one thing; Severus Snape was dying, he was in the final stage. After Snape has fainted in the Great Hall, he told them that he had been cursed 20 years ago, and there's only one person who could break the **curse**. Over the years Snape had tried to find the person, but his research was unsuccessful.

It was Snape’s last day if the last rays of the sun disappeared from the sky Snape dies. Harry with Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore was reading the only clue what they had, a muddled riddle.

_“You have seen that colour once before,_

_Filled your heart with great joy._

_Eyes carrying deepest sorrow, but_

_Face carrying the brightest smile._

_Died once but still has a beating heart,_

_Which were many times torn apart,_

_Kisses are the sweetest medicine, but_

_the liquid of the sadness will heal the one,_

_who’s afraid to love.”_

 

“Died once… Maybe a vampire?” asked Ron

“It can’t be because they don’t have a beating heart” answered Hermione.

“Oh yes, you’re right. Then a zombie?”

“I didn’t see too many muggle movie, Mr Weasley but I can assure you, zombies don’t have the brightest smile,” said Dumbledore.

Harry was watching the sunset. He wanted to be with Snape, wanted to tell the man about his feelings, but he respected Snape’ request who wanted to be alone. He hoped that after the war, he would have a chance to be friends or maybe something more with the Potions Master. Harry remembered the day of the battle when he found Snape in his own blood and the man gave him his memories. “You have to fight, Potter! I know, you can win!” that was what he had said to Harry. After he had learnt the truth, it was Snape’s words that gave him the strength to walk into the forest. It was almost dark outside. It wasn't fair! If he had to lose Snape, at least he wanted to know how it feels to kiss him, so he ran out of the office without a word. Harry rushed to the hospital wing; Snape was lying in bed, he was pale and weak. He looked at Harry and then he closed his eyes. Harry ran to the man and kissed him without hesitation. He leaned back and looked down, but Snape was lying motionlessly with closed eyes.

“No! It can’t be,” said Harry and he pushed their lips together again when there wasn’t any reaction from Snape, Harry started to cry.

“Don’t you dare to die! Kiss me back you bastard! Kiss me back!”

Dumbledore, who in the meantime had arrived with the others, tried to pull Harry away gently, but he was holding Snape’s body tightly.

“Please don’t die, please. Don’t leave me. There’s so much I have to tell you,” he begged. As Harry’s tears were rolling down on his face and falling on Snape’s white skin, it made him looked like he was crying too. The next moment they heard Severus’s weak voice.

“Potter, I can’t breathe.”

Harry leaned back; he saw Severus’s eyes were open and the man looked at him with confusion, he hugged him again.

“Seriously Potter… Harry… Please, I need oxygen.”

Harry blushingly let go him. Madam Pomfrey examined Severus and announced that he was completely healthy.

“How?” Severus asked, and he looked at Harry

“I’m not sure.”

"It’s easy,” said Ron, “the riddle says the kisses are the sweetest medicine.”

“Yes Mr Weasley, but when Mr Potter kissed Severus nothing happened,” argued Dumbledore.

“You kissed me?”

“So it wasn’t Harry who healed Snape?”

“Of course it was him, but not with the kiss! Actually… It’s crystal clear that all the riddle is talking about Harry.”

“Miss Granger, can you explain?”

“So, the first part of the colour and the joy... Harry and his mother, Lily has the same eyes and Snape was friend with her what gave great joy to him. ‘ _Eyes carrying deepest sorrow, but Face carrying the brightest smile’_ it means that Harry is always smiling even if he's sad, but in his eyes, there's the truth. _‘Died once but still has a beating heart, which was many times torn apart.’_ It's obviously referred to the fight in the forest, and we know that Harry is suffering from one-sided love what he feels for Snape and this feeling tearing his heart apart. The kisses and the liquid of sadness mean that we often say 'I kiss away the pain', that's why kisses are the sweetest medicine. The liquid of sadness means tears because when we're sad, we cry. So when Harry started to cry it healed Snape.”

Hermione stopped talking, and she proudly looked around. Harry was embarrassed because the truth was that only his friends knew about his feeling.

“You are suffering from a one-sided love?” asked Snape in amazement. Harry felt himself blush again.

“Ahem. It was a tiring day for all of us. I think we should call it a night and let Severus rest” said Dumbledore

Everybody headed to the door, but when Harry stood up, Snape caught his hand and pulled him back.

“Stay. I think we should talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... shitty riddle I know...


	24. Day24: Detective

Day24: Detective

“What are you reading?” asked Severus when he got into the bed. Harry immediately shut down his tablet.

“Just an article about muggle football which is, I can assure you, as boring as Quidditch,” answered Harry and started to kissing Severus’ neck.

“Well, I have balls if you want to play”

As Severus was enjoying Harry’s kisses, he couldn’t tear away his eyes from the tablet. He knew Harry was hiding something; he was still terrible in lying.

A few days later Harry walked into the living-room, and he saw, Severus was reading something on Harry’s tablet when Severus looked up and grinned at Harry, he knew he was in trouble.

“Sherlock pushed John to the wall and kneeled in front of him. ‘what-what are you doing, Sherlock?’ asked Watson with a trembling voice. ‘Isn’t it obvious Dr Watson? I’m going to suck you’. Tsk-tsk Mr Potter.” Severus was shaking his head and slowly walked to Harry “And I thought we watch the Sherlock series because you like **detective** stories.”

“Severus, I can …” Harry was muffled with a passionate kiss. Severus slowly guided them to the couch and pushed Harry down. With a flick of his wand, he vanished Harry’s clothes.

“What-what are you doing?” asked Harry as Severus kneeled down. He ran his finger over Harry’s thigh and smirked at his lover

“Isn’t it obvious, Mr Potter?

Harry was just about to say that it's not really but Severus showed him pretty obviously what he had in his mind.

“Aren’t you angry?” asked Harry. They were cuddling on the couch; Harry was still completely naked.

“Why should I, because you read erotic stories?” Severus kissed Harry’s forehead “But this pairing is ridiculous, John Watson was straight, and I think Sherlock is asexual.”

“But you have to admit there’s a chemistry between them and you can 't imagine how resourceful can be the fandom! Oh and those incredible ideas!”

Severus pushed Harry a bit away and looked at him suspiciously.

“Please tell me; you didn't get your sex fantasy ideas from those fanfictions.”

Harry hid his flushed face in Severus' neck "Merlin save us! You really get your ideas from those stories."

"You weren't complaining last night."

"I'm not complaining, but why are we watching Sherlock if you only interested in the smut version?"

"That's not true! I like detective stories, especial Sherlock! I've read all the books when I was a kid, and I wanted to be a detective." said Harry resentfully. Severus started to kissing Harry and pressed his body to the other.

“Well, my little Gryffindor detective, there's a case… a really hard case, I think, we should investigate.”

“I'm pleased to help you to solve that hard case.”

They solved it. Twice.


	25. Day25: Pen

Day25: Pen

After a painfully break up Severus couldn’t find his place in the world. His best friend, Minerva suggested him to start studying something, that would take his mind off his heartbreak. This is how Severus ended up in a Russian beginner course. Yes, Russian because he decided if he wanted to learn something new, it has to be challenging. The teacher greeted them and began to hand out the lesson plans and the books when somebody knocked on the door. The next moment a handsome young man, with vivid emerald green eyes and mop black hair, came in. He apologised for being late and sat down to the first empty seat, right next to Severus, who by the way, somehow forget how to breathe properly.

The young man took out a notebook from his bag and started to look for a **pen**. He checked his pockets twice, but it seems that he found none, so Severus offered one of his pens to him.

"Thank you, I always lose them," he said shyly. The teacher began the lesson, and Severus needed all his energy to pay attention because that miracle next to him just smelled too good.

At the next lesson the young man arrived in time, as greeting he showed to Severus his brightest smile, and Severus was afraid he would melt. The lesson began, but Severus noticed that the man next to him wrote down the date with a pencil. Severus offered the very same pen to the man again.

"Don't write with a pencil, it easily wears off, and you won't be able to read your notes at home."

"Thanks. I'm Harry, by the way" he said smiling.

Severus returned the smile. "Severus"

From that day Severus always put that pen on the desk and Harry used that, even when he had his own. In two months, Severus learnt a lot about Harry, who was funny, intelligent and playful. He liked to mix the English and the Russian language. This, how sentences like these were born: 'I prefer кофе (coffee) more than tea. I like рисовать (drawing) and listening to music. My favourite colours are зелёный (green) and blue. Severus, I brought you some Шоколад (chocolate)'

But on one Tuesday Harry didn’t show up on the lesson; at first, Severus thought, maybe he was just late again, or he had too much to study. He even spent 20 mins after the lesson with waiting if Harry could show up. On Thursday Harry arrived on the lesson, and Severus immediately knew that something terrible had happened to him. The sparkle in his eyes was dead, he moved slowly like he was in pain and he was breathing with difficulty.

Severus has 20 years of teaching experience; he exactly knew if a child was abused. The child attitude changed dramatically, they afraid to look anyone’s eyes, they become quiet and distanced. When Harry sat down, Severus greeted him with a warm smile and offered him his pen. Harry took the pen with trembling hands, and he only nodded. The lesson began, and sadly there wasn’t any possibility to speak with Harry. Severus took a piece of paper out of his notebook and wrote ‘Who did this to you?’ on it, and then he passed the note to Harry, who read then crumpled it and hid in his pocket. As soon as the teacher said they take a break Harry stood up and went straight into the toilet, Severus immediately followed him.

“Harry?” Severus gently touched Harry’s shoulder; He was standing in the corner and, judging by the trembling of his back, he was crying.

“Leave me alone!”

“Let me help. I can help you” offered Severus, but Harry shoved his hand off his shoulder.

“You can’t help! I’m an abnormal, disgusting little freak! No one can help me! No one!” he said with broken voice and pushed Severus away then ran out of the room.

After the lesson, Severus waited for Harry at the end of the street. When he reached him, he gave a piece paper to him.

“What’s this?”

“My phone number and address. I mean it what I said earlier. I can help if you let me.”

Severus didn’t wait for Harry’s answer, he turned around and walked away.

Severus’ Saturday evening reading was disturbed by a hesitant knock. Severus opened the door and found Harry there. He was holding a bag in his hand, he had bruises all over his face, and he was sobbing. Severus didn’t ask anything just pulled Harry in and hugged him.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know where else to go” he murmured

“It’s okay. Shh, you’re safe now. I don’t let anybody ever hurt you again, возлюбленный (sweetheart).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise to every Russian speaking reader if I made any mistakes. I don't speak Russian. I wrote this story to Sseverina99 because she is so nice to me :)


	26. Day26: Closet

Day26: Closet

BUMM! BUMM! BUMM! Severus firstly thought he dreamed the sounds, but when he was already half awake, and he heard again, he knew he wasn't. He opened his eyes; it was still dark. Who the hell was banging on his door in the middle of the night? As he tried to sit up, he noticed something wasn't right. 1.) He didn't have his wand. 2.) He was lying on the floor in a rather small place. 3.) Somebody was sitting at his feet, who made the noise. Before he found out with whom he shared this small place, Severus has decided to look around quickly. Well, at least he tried, but his eyes couldn't get used to the darkness. There was only two tiny vertical strip of light line on the wall; it looked like a door. Were they locked in a closet? He was wondering, why? Now Severus turned his attention to his prison mate. He couldn't see too much about the other person who was hitting the door in full force, but he was sure it was another male. The man was sobbing and wheezing. He leaned forward, and he immediately recognised him. Potter always had the scent of flowers, summer rain, and dark chocolate.

"Please, let me out. Let me out," he begged while he was still beating the door. Severus didn't know how but he managed to grab Potter's hand in the dark.

"Potter," he said in a warning, cold voice, but it seemed Harry didn't even notice that his hand was caught.

"Please, let me out. I'll be good, I promise!" Harry's voice became more powerless, and his breathing became more irregularly. Severus knew that Harry had his worst panic attack. At their occlumency lessons he heard too many times the young man's beg, it sometimes even haunted Severus' nightmares. At that moment finding out who locked them in and why didn't seem important. The only thing, he cared about, was to comfort Harry. Severus pulled him into a hug and started to rock his body slowly.

"Breath with me, okay? Breathe in through your nose and breathe out through your mouth. Nose in, mouth out, slowly."

After five minutes Harry was still in the same state, Severus' gentle rocking and soft words didn't work.

"Harry, listen. Everything will be alright, I promise, but you need to slow down your breathing". Severus hoped that if he called him by his given name, what he never did before, that would shock him enough to get out of his panic. He shook him, pinched his arm, but nothing worked. In his final despair, Severus kissed Harry. When their lips touched, Harry's body immediately froze. He couldn't decide it was a good sign or not, but he kept kissing Harry gently and caressing his face. Severus was surprised when Harry slowly and timidly began to return the kiss. Lips on lips were moving in a slow, tender but in a passionate dance, nibbling, teasing, tasting each other. It was so magical that Severus has forgotten for a tiny moment that they were actually locked up in a closet and Harry almost died in minutes ago. When they parted, Severus was panting.

"You kissed me," Harry whispered in shock.

"I apologise for my action, but I needed to do something to get you out of your panic."

"I liked it"

If there wasn't completely dark, Harry could have seen that Severus rose his eyebrow. But before Severus could have said anything, Harry leaned forward, hugged him and rested his head on his chest.

"I want to get out of here," he said in a choked voice. He started to cry again; it wasn't that intense like before. Severus, who wasn't used to have anybody in his arms, just sat there, held the little trembling body and he whispered the most beautiful promises in the dark.


	27. Day27: Au

Day27. Au

Severus Snape was a writer or, well, he wanted to be a writer. He wrote a book, and he tried to found a publisher who would publish it. Unfortunately, neither of them was interested in his story. But this morning he felt it will be a good day, with lots of appointments, he hoped that maybe one of the publishers would like his book. To make his day better, Severus went into his favourite café to buy his favourite tea from his favourite barista. The Burrow wasn't the fanciest place in the city, but it had a friendly atmosphere, and one of the baristas was extremely handsome. The guy with black hair, green eyes, and bright smile has stolen Severus' heart immediately. But he noticed that the guy was shy, and Severus was terrible at flirting, so they remained in the polite few sentences talking and smiling.

Severus was waiting for his tea while he was thinking about how to find out this cute boy's name when his phone rang. A woman informed Severus that his appointment with Mr Grayback is within 10 minutes because the man has to travel aboard. Severus cursed, threw some money on the counter and run out of the café; he didn’t notice that he left his manuscript there. This is how his worst day has begun. It was ten in the evening when he arrived home. All of the meetings were unavailing, and during the day he noticed that he lost his manuscript somewhere. He had just sat down on his couch when his phone rang

"It's Severus Snape speaking."

"Uhm… Hello, It's Harry"

"Who?"

"The barista from The Burrow. You know, earl grey to take away…

"How the hell did you know my number?"

Harry sighed sadly "I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour Sir, but you left your manuscript at the café. I hoped that you would come back, but you didn’t, and I just wanted to let you know…"

"You have my manuscript? Thank Merlin! Where are you? I'll go there immediately."

"Sir, it’s late, you don't have to. It's perfectly safe with me. Just come to the café, and you can have it."

There were a few minutes silent, but suddenly Harry blurted out "So how did it go with the Publisher?" When Severus didn't answer Harry started to apologise "I'm sorry, It's none of my business. I just..."

"It's okay. They rejected again. Maybe I should listen to them, and I should give up. Maybe they're right, and there isn't demand such a book."

Severus heard the faint rustle of paper and Harry murmured on the phone "Adventures of the Half-Blood Prince. Sounds interesting. What is it about?"

Severus began to talk about the Prince who has an incredible journey in a magical land where he meets with wizard, vampires, werewolves and other creatures. There are friendships, betrayal, conspiracy, and love; everything that you need for a good story. Harry was so excited about the book; he wanted to know every little detail. It was midnight when Harry realised that they have been talking for 2 hours. When he tried to apologise, Severus interrupted.

"Don't worry and please call me Severus. I feel old when you say, Sir. See you tomorrow afternoon at the café. Good night"

Next day Severus walked into the café and Harry greeted him with a warm but shy smile. He came out from the counter and gave the manuscript to Severus. He looked nervous.

"There’s somebody who'd like to meet with you," he said shyly "I showed him your story and he has read a few chapters and he liked it. He's waiting for you, the man in the corner. His name is...."

"Albus Dumbledore" Severus said in shock "How do you know him?"

"He's my guardian, " when Severus rose his eyebrow Harry added "long story, but go. He's waiting for you. Good luck!"

Severus spent the next hour talking with Dumbledore, who was the owner of the Greater Good Publisher, who publish the most of the young adult fantasy books in England. When they finished, Severus went back to Harry.

"Can we talk in private for a minute?"

"Sure. Ron, I'll be back."

Harry led Severus at the backyard.

"So, how did it go?"

The next moment Harry found himself in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Harry laughed "You're welcome, but I really did nothing."

"How can I thank you?"

Harry was happy that he was still in Severus' embrace because he could hide his flushed face

"I'd like to know you better if it's okay."

Severus held Harry's chin and lifted his head. Harry had never seen anyone's eyes sparkle as Severus'

"You and Me, walk in the park at your next day-off."


	28. Day28: Owl

Day 28:

Severus was reading in the living-room when he heard that Harry was calling him from the garden. He rushed out of the house to finding Harry kneeling next to one of the trees.

“What happened?”

Harry lifted his hand up; there was a tiny frightened owl with big yellow eyes.

“I found him on the ground. Do you think he fell of his nest?”

“Maybe or his siblings pushed him out. Among the animals, it’s common to get rid of those who aren't strong enough. Take him to the terrace; I’ll check if he has any injuries.”

Harry put the little owl on the table, and while Severus was casting some scanning spell on the animal, he was watching head tilted sideways, it was adorable. After a few minutes, Severus said the owl was healthy, for this announcement even the animal hooted.

“Great! I bring water and food for him”

“When he has eaten, let him go. He belongs to the wild nature” said Severus and walked back into the house. Harry was playing with the little owl for the rest of the day. In the evening he built a small house for him.

“Can we keep him? When he grew up he could deliver our letters” Harry asked when they were lying in bed.

“Those owls, who deliver messages, are from a special bred and they are being raised for that. They train them for years.”

“But I would train him, teach him.”

“Believe me, Harry, he will be happier in nature. Tomorrow you have to let him go.”

Although Harry said he freed the little owl, Severus perfectly knew that Harry only moved the owl and his handmade house to the shed. Severus had waited, but after one week the nestling was still living in the shed. But somehow Severus couldn’t get himself to tell Harry that the owl has to go. Ever since Harry found the animal his behaviour and mood dramatically changed. After the war, where he saw too many deaths and lost his pet, Hedwig, he became depressed, sad and he never smiled again. Of course, nobody knew this because he acted well in front of his friend, but Severus saw through his mask. But now he smiled more often; he became playful and talkative again. That’s why Severus spent a fortune for baby bird food and treats, cage and books.

When he arrived home, he found Harry sitting on the living-room floor with several cushions. The little owl was standing on the edge of the couch.

"Alright Hermes, let's try it one more time," he said, and the little owl jumped off the couch and fell on the fluffy cushion, hooting happily. Harry laughed loudly "You do not even try to fly; you're just enjoying to end up on the pillow."

Severus cleared his throat. Harry looked up and immediately blushed, he stood up and rushed to Severus who was still watching the owl.

“Severus, just hear me out!”

Severus held up his hand and put the bag into Harry’s hand “Go, find a place for these” and then he pushed Harry out of the room. Severus walked to the owl and lifted him up.

“If I heard correctly, Hermes is your name” the owl hooted “Alright, my name’s Severus, I’m the other owner of this house. If you want to live with us, there are rules you have to follow” Hermes hooted again “After you learnt to fly, you aren't allowed to fly into my potion lab and the bedroom. If you ever try to steal anything from my plate, you’ll be a potion ingredient. And the most important: Don’t you dare die before Harry, because I’ll bring you back and kill you to broke his heart. Do I make myself clear?” Hermes hooted two times.

Harry mesmerised watched Severus, he walked back to the man, who had put down Hermes on the couch, and hugged him.

“Why do you let me keep him?”

“Last week you smiled more than in the last year. I miss your smile and laugh; I miss the old you. If this feathery ball helps you to get rid of your depression, then I’m happy to share my home with him."

Harry kissed Severus, behind their back Hermes hooted loudly and happily. Severus turned his head to the owl. “New rule, no hooting when we’re kissing!”


	29. Day29: Clock

Day29: Clock

Time is an interesting thing. Sometimes it ran and sometimes it was slower than a snail. They say time can heal you, can teach you and it can help you to forget. Time is endless for the universe, but for the mortal souls, time is valuable especial if you were cursed and your time is limited...

At the main square of Godric Hollows was an enormous fountain, at its columns a serpent was wound around. There was a legend that once a young man, who didn't understand the beauty of love, offended a witch, who was in love. The witch cursed the young man, turned him into a serpent statue. She told him that he could free himself, all he has to do is just find somebody who falls in love with him and kissed his statue. Many think this is just a legend, but Severus Snape, who lived most of his life trapped in the statue, knew the truth. It was him, who 200 years ago, said something foolish and made the witch angry. When the church's ancient clock stroke of eleven o'clock, Severus was free for one hour, and this one hour was the most valuable thing for him. In the early years, Severus didn't care about love, all he wanted was to find the witch or another and cured himself. But years have passed, and Severus never found the witch again, neither the cure.

During the 200 years, Severus experienced the beauty of love. He had many lovers, but no one could free him. It was a part of the curse that every time he tried to talk about how to break the curse his voice vanished. It made impossible to tell where he disappears at midnight. No matter how much his partners loved him after a while people wanted more than one single hour, and they left Severus. When He was trapped in the statue, he heard and saw everything that happened at the square. He knew all the gossips, he saw all the thefts and murders, and after a while, it didn't bother him too much, but the most painful thing was seeing your lover moved on with somebody, they got old and died together.

Six months ago Severus met a wonderful young man, who accepted him as he was. He understood that Severus only can stay for one hour and that he cannot speak about why can't stay longer. Harry was perfect, and Severus had never been so in love before, and nobody stayed that long with him. Although Harry understood that Severus' time was limited he kept making promises where he would take Severus if he would have more time.

"Tomorrow will be our half-year anniversary," Harry said, "I have a special gift for you."

"You don't have to give me anything, Harry, your love is more than enough, and I don't have anything to give you in return." Severus sat up and looked at the clock. It was two minutes to midnight "I have to go" He got dressed, gave one last kiss to Harry and stepped out to the street. He closed his eyes when he heard the bells when he opened them again, he found himself in his stone prison.

Next day was a warm summer day. People walked through the square, but none of them paid attention to the fountain. Severus was daydreaming about He and Harry were sitting on the bench in the park, enjoying the sun and eating ice-cream. He saw from the corner of his eyes that somebody was standing in front of the fountain when he turned his head there, he saw that Harry was watching the snake. Severus immediately stood up and put his hand on the wall; he almost shouted, but he knew it was useless, nobody could hear him. Harry was eyeing the statue with a strange impression on his face; it was like he exactly knew that Severus was there. Harry took a deep breath and waded into the fountain; he stopped in front of Severus.

"I hope I don't make a fool of myself" he mumbled, and then he kissed the statue.

The next moment the walls cracked, and Severus was in the fountain with Harry.

"How?" he whispered.

"Does it matter?" Harry smiled "Happy anniversary, Love!"


	30. Day30: Historical Epoch

Day30: Historical Epoch

Elisabeth of Bavaria married to Franz Joseph I. in 1854 in Vienna. She was shy, introvert by nature and she didn't exactly have a happy life as the Empress of Austria. In 1857 She visited Hungary, and it left a deep and lasting impression on her, this how I, Severus Snape, a simple teacher, became her Hungarian language teacher. As the years have passed, we became friends, and she was the first person to whom I told that ladies don't make my heart beat faster. In the Monarchy homosexuality was a bigger sin than witchcraft.

I've never been home since I became her teacher and when she announced that we would travel to Budapest, the capital of Hungary and my hometown, I got so excited. The Empress and her accompaniment stayed in the Buda Castle, and the first night they held a big ball for her honour. This is where I saw him for the first time. A young man with black hair and green eyes stole my heart. When he walked into the room our eyes met, and he blushed. I immediately knew that there was some kind of connection between us. During the evening I tried to find the opportunity to talk with him, but he was always surrounded by politics, barons, and earls. I, a simple teacher was forbidden to join their talking even if I was the Empress' friend. I almost gave up the hope when Elisabeth poked my arm and pointed to the balcony where this beauty was standing. I took a deep breath, excused myself from the company, and I walked out to the balcony.

"Good evening, Sir," I said in German (this was the official language in the Monarchy) as I stopped next to him and rested my hands on the railing.

"Good evening," he said shyly, and when our eyes met again, those tiny pink spots have appeared on his cheek once more. He was really adorable.

"I hope I didn't disturb you."

"No, I've just come out for fresh air. It’s a bit crowded inside."

I nodded and turned to watch the city’s lights. From the Buda Castle, we could see both sides of the city. Although Buda was darker, Pest has enough light to irradiate the whole view. It was breath-taking.

"Budapest is beautiful" I sighed

"Yes, it is. Is it your first time in the city?" he asked politely and stepped closer to me.

"No, actually I’m Hungarian."

He smiled at me, and he said 'good evening' with broken Hungarian, and I couldn’t stop myself to smile and took another step closer. I really wanted to pull him into a tight embrace. The feeling was so confusing; usually, I don’t get this excited just because I met a handsome young man.

"What's a Hungarian doing in the Emperor of Austria’s court?"

"I'm teaching Empress Elisabeth to Hungarian. I'm Severus Snape, at your service" I bowed my head and waited for his reply. According to the etiquette, he should have to say his name and title and maybe offer his hand for a handshake, but he was standing there watching me as if I was like some kind of miracle and it made my face flushed.

"And you?" I asked shyly; I knew it's very impolite because people from higher rank aren't obliged to introduce themselves.

"Uh… I'm baron Harry James Potter, but please just call me Harry."

The next moment we were lost in each other's eyes again. I really didn't understand what was happening with me. Was this love for the first sight? Or was that because of that gipsy woman who I helped the other day? She said love would find me soon. Was she talking about this? In the ballroom, someone laughed out loud, and both of us turned there. My Empress was chatting with other ladies and although she was smiling I knew, she felt uncomfortable.

"She's a really beautiful woman, don't you think?" I asked

"Indeed, but She isn't my type."

I turned my gaze back, "And what is your type then?"

"Something different," he whispered and gently touched my hand. It shocked that he didn't wear a glove. The skin to skin touch made my knees weak, and I couldn't help myself, I locked our hands together. From the corner of my eyes, I saw that my Empress folded her fan to indicate She wants to leave. I knew I didn't have much time left.

"Can I see you again?" I asked quickly, and when I saw that Elisabeth was coming this way, I squeezed his hand. "Please"

"I'll wait for you tomorrow evening, 10 o'clock in front of the Matthias Church" He also squeezed my hand then turned around and walked away.

Elisabeth stepped out to the balcony and took a deep breath, She smiled at me, "Budapest is stunning in this evening, isn't it? I feel like, I'd like to stay a bit longer than I've planned, but I'm sure you don't mind it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day before the last...


	31. Day31: Night

Day31: Night

Every lover has a unique sense to know if their partner wasn't in bed. As soon as the one left the bed, the other immediately sense it, and no matter how deep they had been sleeping they wake up. This is what happened with Severus. When he woke up in the middle of the **night** , he didn't have to open his eyes to know the bed next to him was empty. It sounds ridiculous, but it was even colder without Harry. Severus got up and walked out to the living-room. Harry was sitting in the window, and he was watching the snowfall.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked and sat behind Harry, who as a response just shrugged his shoulder.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Harry shook his head and leaned back against Severus, who summoned a blanket and covered themselves. Under the cover, Severus hugged Harry tight, slowly caressed his arms and he put soft kisses on his neck.

"What's bothering you?"

"This is the last night of January. One month already has passed."

Severus nodded in agreement and patiently waited for Harry to continue.

"We're one month closer to..."

"To what?"

"To death."

Severus sighed, sometimes Harry had such deep, dark thoughts.

"You can't think like that, Harry. Yes, we are dying, everybody is dying. This is the part of the life; you born, you live, and you die. But if you concentrate only the last part, you'll miss the living part. All you have to care about is what an amazing journey we had and what a great adventure is waiting for us. For example, here is this month. Yes, it has ended, but what an incredible January we had. We started by kissing on New Year's Eve, and we visited Hermione and Ron in the countryside. You had the chance to play Quidditch with Minerva, and she almost defeated you," Severus laughed "And we have found a new restaurant, we had snow fights, we went to the cinema, you made a new friend, I invented a new potion. I don't think we have to mourn the end of this month because it was wonderful."

Severus kissed Harry's ear, his cheek, on his nose and finally kissed his mouth slowly, tenderly. He tried to put every comfort and care in the kiss what words couldn't give.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to live without you."

"I'm healthy; you're healthy, we don't have to worry about this for a long-long time."

Harry hid his face in Severus's neck and was holding onto his pyjama like he was afraid that Severus could disappear in any minute.

"But it's about something else, isn't it?" Severus whispered and tried to lift up Harry's head to look into his eyes, but Harry refused to cooperate, so he began to kissing Harry's every part he could reach. When he was kissing his ear, he whispered again, "You are still afraid that one day, I'll get tired of your mess, your diffuseness and I'll leave you. Why can't you believe when I say I love you?"

"I believe it!" said Harry, finally lifting his head up and looking into Severus' eyes "Once, I thought I lost you, and that picture and those feeling are still haunting me. I don't want to feel that again and I know I'm a mess, emotionally unstable and sometimes I childish. I know that it can be tiring for you."

Covering Harry's mouth with his hand, Severus said "Enough" in a tone that he usually uses in the classroom. He immediately realised his mistake, Severus replaced his hand with his lips and kissed Harry apologetically.

The slow kissing turned into more passionate, and when Harry leaned back to catch his breath, Severus took the opportunity to worship Harry’s neck. He slowly moved his lips forward to his ear, kissing, licking and sometimes biting the way there.

“Say 'yes', and we will be together until the very end,” whispered Severus into Harry’s ear and nibbled his earlobe, it made Harry moans quietly. He lifted Harry’s right hand to his lips, and he put a kiss on each finger. When he reached the ring finger, he licked the top of it and then put the whole finger into his mouth. His tongue danced around the finger put an exact picture in Harry’s mind what else Severus imagined there. After he pulled the finger out, there was a golden ring on it.

Harry watched the ring with wide eyes "Is it what I think is?"

"It could be if you accepted," said Severus

That night Harry said 'yes' as many time as Severus kissed him, and by the time sun came up he started to believe that Severus would never leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh*  
> This's it. The last day of this challenge... It was hard and fun to write a story each day. It made me a little more confident to share my works with the world. Thank you to everyone who stopped here to read my little lame stories. Thank you for your kudos and nice comments.

**Author's Note:**

> First I wanted to upload my stories in a serie (and I've already did that) but I realized that I'll just spam the website so it will be a multichapter story, but the chapters are not connected to each other. Sorry for the mess...


End file.
